Gato Raptado
by NinjaSamuraiGirl
Summary: Ichimatsu a tenido extrañas pesadillas en donde sus gatos se encontraban sin vida al igual que el "Gato Psíquico" tenía un mal presentimiento, que es lo que pasaba? sucedía realmente? quien era el causante? ahora tendrá que ver quien estaba detrás de todo esto, pero no sabía que adentrándose a esta locura se metería en problemas...quien lo ayudaría? IchiKara/KaraIchi (No Yaoi)
1. La Pesadilla de Ichimatsu

Gato Desaparecido

Hola lectores, bueno como podran ver este es mi segundo Fic del Anime Osomatsu-San y bueno como dije no soy tan buena como ustedes pero a ver que pasa...y ahora les dire que es IchiKara/KaraIchi pero no Yaoi sino mas bien Amor de Hermanos ya que no soy buena con eso xD y la historia empezara en un sueno que esta teniendo Ichimatsu, ya mas adelante vere que mas se le puede agregar xD pero menos charla y los dejo para que lo lean comodamente

Recordatorio: Los Personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka, la historia es solo invento mio.

La Pesadilla de Ichimatsu

Me encontraba en uno de los callejones, iba a ver a los gatos como siempre lo hago, para pasar un rato con ellos pero...en cuanto entre, no había nadie -en donde estarán?- me pregunté a mi mismo, era extraño pero además de eso sentía un aire diferente dentro de ese callejón, era un silencio total, no se oía nada y no lograba ver nada, estaba demasiado oscuro, camine dentro de ese lugar para buscar aunque sea uno de ellos, camino hacia la nada, ningún objeto con el que me pueda tropezar era como un camino sin fin, después de varios minutos de caminar escuché un ruido, era un maullido para ser exacto, no cabe duda, era uno de ellos así que empecé a correr dirigiéndome hacia el maullido y me encontré a nada más que el pequeño gato psíquico pero noté algo raro en el...estaba temblando pero porque? Me acerque lentamente para calmarlo y en cuanto me acerco un poco más se fue corriendo no supe en realidad lo que pasó, el no actúa de esa forma y más si es conmigo, me preocupó así que lo seguí, me fui en dirección recta al igual que el, que corría sin mirarme, le llame pero no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo hasta dar vuelta a una esquina, hice lo mismo, di la vuelta pero algo me atacó por sorpresa no supe que era exactamente pero era como la forma de unos colmillos y mucha sangre derramada.

Abrí mis ojos y me levanté rápidamente, estaba respirando agitado, me faltaba aire, me encontraba en mi casa en el futon junto con mis hermanos...era solo una pesadilla pero porque soñé eso? Era perturbador, lo sentí como si hubiera sido real, no lo tenía muy bien en claro pero algo me decía que esa pesadilla significaba algo.

-Ichimatsu?- escuché que alguien decía mi nombre, era nada más que el tonto de Karamatsu, debió haberse despertado cuando me desperté de repente

-Que quieres?- le pregunté

-Te sucede algo Brother?- sabía que me preguntaría algo como eso, al decir verdad en ese momento no me sentía un poco bien a causa de ese sueño pero no le diría nada así que actúe de la forma más normal, hablándole como siempre lo hago

-No te conviene, ya duermete Kusomatsu- Kusomatsu me miro extrañado pero se volvió a dormir, me volví a acomodar y solo di la espalda, me quedé unos minutos más despierto aún pensando acerca de lo que pasó pero me dije que era solamente un sueño, que no pasaría nada así que cerré mis ojos y caí profundamente.

Me encontraba de nuevo en el callejón, acaso el mismo sueño de hace un momento? No se que demonios estaba pasando, ahora me encontraba en la esquina en donde fue la última vez que vi al Gato Psíquico, sentía un escalofrío al pensar lo que había pasado en ese momento no me quería mover de ahí pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos...ruidos escalofriantes comenzaron a resonar por todo el lugar era un ruido demasiado desgarrador y lo peor para mí fue que esos ruidos desgarradores fueran de gatos, no podía soportarlo así que tenía que entrar, necesitaba saber cuál era la causa de esos gritos pero no me esperaba eso, quedé impactado, al momento de entrar no podía creer tal escena, quería vomitar, el olor a sangre y muerte yacía en el aire, gatos sin vida y sangre derramada en todas partes era una matanza ahí, me sentía mal, no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba petrificado, quien haría tal maldad? Caminé dentro de la escena del crimen, pisando cada charco de sangre y evitando pisar los cuerpos, apestaba solamente a sangre, seguía caminando para buscar a quien haya hecho eso, pero no encontré nada ni a nadie. El lugar comenzaba a distorsionarse y antes de que todo desapareciera me percaté que algo más estaba ahí junto a los gatos sin vida...un cuerpo, pero...de quien?

Volví a abrir mis ojos y me levanté nuevamente rápido, estaba sudando demasiado, la peor pesadilla que e tenido, algo estaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, mientras me calmaba mire a mi alrededor, los demás ya no estaban, era el único en la habitación -deben estar almorzando- me dije, ya era hora de que me levantara, me vestí y baje con los demás a almorzar.

-Buenos días Ichimatsu, dormiste bien?- que pregunta, pero que se esperaba del hermano Osomatsu, no sabían lo que pasó esa noche, no había dormido bien a causa de esas pesadillas, me frotaba los ojos por el cansancio pero que se podía hacer

-Algo- respondí y comencé a comer, los demás seguían platicando y también me preguntaban qué que me ocurría, porque tan cansado, que si no había dormido bien y más y yo solo actúe normal como siempre, como un día cualquiera y así pasó el día.

Aun era de día, estaba solo en casa, los demás estaban fuera como siempre en sus típicas actividades, no tenía nada que hacer así que me fui a caminar un poco.

Fui a una tienda para comprar comida de gatos para mis amigos, ya después de comprarlos me dirigí al callejón donde siempre voy, llamaba a los gatos mientras abría las latas pero no se acercó ninguno, los volví a llamar pero ninguno llegaba fue algo extraño ya que cada vez que abro una de las latas ellos perciben el olor de la comida y llegaban al instante pero no ocurrió

-No puede ser- y recordé algo...el sueño, esa pesadilla que tuve anoche, acaso será eso? No cabía duda, parecía que esa pesadilla se estaba convirtiendo en algo real, busque y busque a los gatos pero no había nadie y entonces supe que esto era realmente serio -Donde están?- me pregunté y algo me sorprendió

-Que fue eso?!-

Pense que seria algo largo pero asi es como se me ocurrio, y que ocurrira despues? xD espero que les haya gustado y si quieren pueden dejar Review y entonces nos veremos pronto ;)


	2. Un Gato Curioso

Hola de nuevo jovenes escritores y bueno lectores tambien xD siento la demora pero aqui esta la 2da parte, solo dire que dare una pausa por unos dias ya que estoy ocupada trabajando en un proyecto para la escuela y estoy un poco preocupada y nerviosa ya que hare una exposicion y estoy que quiero explotar Dx ya que es la primera vez que hago una exposicion y se me pone los pelos de punta ay dios Dx pero bueno cambiando el tema aqui les dejo la 2da parte, espero que les guste y solo dire unas cosas, aun no hay IchiKara/KaraIchi si no un poco mas adelante no se desesperen xD otra cosa seria de que los otros Matsus no te tomarian mucho en cuenta, solo seria mas de Ichimatsu y Karamatsu y solo eso y nada mas y bueno los dejo leer y nos leeremos en unos dias xD

Recordatorio: Los personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka, la historia es solo un invento mio.

* * *

Un Gato Curioso

Algo me había sorprendido, el ruido de unos botes caerse detrás mío, al parecer no estaba solo, sentía por mis instintos gatunos de que alguien estaba justo detrás de mí, me puse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, se escuchaban unos pasos, iba a darme la vuelta para ver quien era pero antes de girar para ver, algo había caído en mi cabeza y no me esperaba la tal sorpresa de que lo que me había golpeado era uno de mis gatos que brincó sobre mi para luego empezar a comer -pero que rayos...- después de eso se escucharon maullidos y otros dos habían llegado también -donde se habían metido?- me sentía un poco nervioso y a la vez aliviado pero me habían asustado a casi de que me diera un infarto, pensando de qué algo les había ocurrido, me había llegado a la mente de que les hubiera pasado lo peor, así como de lo que había soñado, -Estas pensando mucho en eso- solo sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, quitándome todo eso de mi cabeza pues era cierto pensaba demasiado en esas cosas, porque estoy tan preocupado si ellos están aquí conmigo en este mismo momento? Así que me calme y me quedé un buen tiempo con ellos.

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, ya era hora de que regresara a casa, los gatos después de comer se habían retirado, ya no había nada más que hacer así que me retiré de ahí. Caminaba tranquilamente directo a casa, no tenía prisa así que para que correr?, pensaba que haría cuando llegara, tal vez iría a los baños públicos junto con los demás o posiblemente al puesto de Chibita a comer Oden o al Pachinko, tantas cosas pensaba que no me daba cuenta por donde caminaba, y por no fijarme, choque con alguien -ah...lo siento- me disculpe de esa persona pero...-mira por donde vas idiota, acaso no tienes ojos?!- una persona de mal carácter -Tsk...te dije que lo sentía- le respondí con mi forma seria y molesta, si nadie era amable entonces yo tampoco, el chico vestía una camisa de manga larga color negra y un chaleco de piel sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla de color azul y una mirada muy seria, me miraba fijamente, acaso tenía algo en la cara? Y ahí fue que comenzó a hablar -más te vale, si te vuelvo a ver te haré pedazos- acaso me amenazó? Un desconocido me acaba de amenazar solo porque choque con el por accidente? Que estupidez, después de eso el idiota se había marchado, tenía las ganas de molerlo a golpes pero desgraciadamente no podía, estaba cansado como para hacer eso, que mejor lo olvidé y me fui.

Llegué a casa, todos estaban ahí, estaba cansado y lo único que quería era ir a descansar así que solo cenamos, nos colocamos nuestra pijama y nos fuimos a dormir, cerré mis ojos y ya no supe que más ocurrió, ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Todos ya estaban dormidos incluyendo Ichimatsu, ahora podía dormir tranquilamente después de saber que sus amigos felinos estaban bien, que no les pasaría nada...o eso se pensaba.

Dentro de lo mas oscuro de los callejones, gatos huían del miedo, algunos habían escapado pero otros no tenían esa suerte, algo estaba ocurriendo pero que? No se sabía cuál era la causa de esos maullidos escalofriantes.

* * *

Dormía tranquilo, esta vez no tenía ninguna pesadilla como la noche pasada, ya podía descansar, pero esa tranquilidad se había terminado cuando algo me despertó de repente, algo me había saltado en la cara y solo me retorcía del dolor causando que los demás despertaran, -Que sucede?!- Choromatsu prendió la luz de la habitación para ver qué pasaba, estaba frotándome mi cara, pero que diablos pasa?! -Que pasa Ichimatsu?!- y yo que iba a saber Osomatsu nii-san, estaba molesto y algo se movía dentro de la cobija del futon y al momento de levantarlo me di cuenta quien era el causante de esto, porque este día está lleno de sorpresas? Resultó que era un gato pero no cualquier gato -si es el Gato Psíquico pero...que le pasa?- era nada mas que el gato psíquico, Todomatsu estaba en lo cierto, algo le pasaba al pequeño gato...estaba temblando, temblando del miedo, que le ocurría? Comencé a acariciarlo para que se calmara, que estaba en un lugar seguro y que no tenía porque estar asustado, se fue acomodándose aún más dentro del futon, era extraño, no lo había visto así de esa forma y eso me preocupaba pero que se podía hacer en estos momentos -le sucede algo al gato Ichimatsu nii-san?- pregunto Jyushimatsu, solo les respondí que no pasaba nada que solamente estaba un poco asustado y que lo dejaría dormir con nosotros, se lo tomaron bien y que no había ningún problema, nos volvimos a acomodar y apagaron las luces, todos se volvieron a dormir y era el único que aún estaba despierto y pensativo y lo había recordado, en realidad si había visto así al gato psíquico y eso fue en mis sueños, otra vez con esa pesadilla, aunque lo bueno es que se encontraba bien, ya no tenía nada más que hacer y cerré mis ojos, olvidándome de todo.

La noche paso rápidamente, ya era de día de nuevo, me sentía un poco cansado, no había podido dormir bien después de lo que pasó con el gato, los demás estaban almorzando excepto yo que no tenía apetito y sólo quería salir un rato, -acaso no almorzaras Ichimatsu?- me preguntó nada más que Karamatsu la cual solo le respondí que no tenía hambre y que que le importaba, solo me miró extrañado pero lo ignoré, llame al pequeño gato para llevármelo conmigo, estire un poco más el cuello de mi sudadera para que así se metiera y al momento de meterse solo se veía su cabeza fuera, aún se veía un poco nervioso pero tal vez con un pequeño paseo lo calmaría y nos fuimos.

Pasaron unos minutos, estaba caminado sin saber a dónde, quería saber el motivo por el que estaba así el gato psíquico, pensé en ir a los callejones para ver de nuevo a los gatos y darles de comer como siempre pero cuando entre a uno de ellos se escuchó un ruido pero además de eso, risas, esos ruidos provocaron que el gato se desesperara y se saliera de mi sudadera solo para correr de ahí, estaba sorprendido, me llamó la curiosidad de ver que pasaba y me adentre al callejón, caminando lentamente me dirigía al final y observé que dentro de ese callejón se encontraba otro camino, me parecía un poco familiar como si hubiera estado ahí, no tenía más opción que adentrarme un poco más, los ruidos cada vez se hacían un poco más fuertes ya que me acercaba mas a ese punto, fue en ese entonces que recordé ese lugar...mi sueño, donde había visto al gato psíquico, el momento donde di vuelta en una esquina y en ese momento justo es en donde yo me encontraba, me acerque un poco más, no pensaba en salir de repente solo acerque mi cabeza para ver y no me esperaba eso...estaba impactado, que es lo que estoy viendo? Un par de chicos que atrapaban a los gatos y los metían en sacos, tomando uno por uno, no lo podía creer, me quedaba sin aire al ver tal acto, que le hacían a mis gatos?! Parecían que se divertían mientras hacían eso, me puse furioso, tenía que hacer algo, tome una piedra y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se las arroje a uno de ellos, directo en la cabeza -maldita sea!- se había puesto furioso -quien esta ahí?!- miraban en cualquier parte pero nunca detrás suyo y fue en ese entonces que corrí directo a ellos, dando un salto y golpeándolos con las rodillas en sus caras haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran, los sacos la cual contenía a mis gatos cayeron igual pero desgraciadamente no podían salir de ahí ya que estaban amarrados. Me dirigí directo a los costales pero, un ataque sorpresa, otros dos tipos me tomaron por detrás haciendo que cayera, no me podía levantar por culpa de ellos dos, ahora habían 4, tenía que hacer algo pero me fue imposible, los sujetos que me atacaron me levantaron con brusquedad y directamente al muro me empujaron, no podía librarme de ellos, mientras que ellos me sujetaban los otros dos tomaron a los gatos y echaron a correr, no podía hacer nada, -que piensan hacer malditos?!, dejenlos!- los bravucones solo se reían por lo ridículo que me veía.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí?-

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y como quieran pueden dejar Review xP y lamentablemente tendre que dejarlos en suspenso aunque creo que ya saben quien es xD pero bueno ya no dire nada mas y pues nos veremos como dije en unos dias xP Bye Bye

Nota: lo que esta entre los guiones significa una narracion mia y no de los personajes, para que no se confundan xD


	3. El Rapto del Gato Psiquico

Hola hola Escritores y Lectores como estan?! aaaaay tanto dias que pasaron y hasta que al fin termine con el Capitulo 3, siento mucho la demora pero estaba demasiado ocupada con la Universidad, trabajando en un proyecto escrito para una clase y era demasiado estresante Dx pero ya paso y espero que la maestra no exagere esta vez y ademas de eso me quede atrapada en este capitulo porque no sabia que mas ponerle xD el problema aqui, en mi caso es que a mi me llegan escenas asi nada mas, osea escenas bonitas y tiernas y otras de suspenso por asi decirlo que nada mas me concentro en esas escenas y no se me ocurre la otra parte de la historia asi que por eso la demora xD pero bueno aqui esta el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste, esta un poco largo, veamos que opinan ustedes

 **Recordatorio:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertencen sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka, solamente la historia me pertenece.

 **Nota:** Hay lineas mias en la cual se explica lo que pasa xD para que no se confundan

* * *

 **El Rapto del Gato Psíquico**

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, parece que alguien está metiendo sus narices en donde no le llaman- genial, dos malditos tipos que me atacaron por sorpresa, aparecieron de la nada detrás mio y ahora me tenían sujetado contra el muro.

El del lado derecho llevaba una camiseta negra, cabello corto y revoltoso, pantalones de mezclilla, un pearcing en su oreja izquierda y ojos de color verdes y al igual que el otro vestía casi lo mismo, solo que el tenia un pantalón que le cubría la pierna derecha completa y la otra le llegaba hasta la rodilla, ojos de color azules y un pearcing en la oreja derecha -Lamentamos mucho por esto amigo pero, son ordenes, no es asunto tuyo- que estaba pasando? -Que es todo esto?!, que le hacen a esos gatos?!- pregunte furioso -Vamos, calmate...digamos que somos nuevos por aquí y solo buscábamos algo de...diversión, cierto Aniki?- había hablado el de ojos azules, diversión? A que se refiere con eso? Capturar a los gatos y meterlos a unos costales era diversión? No cabía duda, algo tramaban, -Que quieren decir con eso?- quede impactado en cuanto me dijeron. Su líder quería a los gatos para "jugar" y "divertirse" con ellos y en eso comenzaron a reírse como si alguien hubiera dicho algo gracioso, me estaba molestando bastante -Malditos, no se atrevan a tocar a ninguno de ellos!- no me agradaba para nada esto, quería librarme del agarre y molerlos a golpes pero no podía, mientras más me esforzaba en librarme, más me sujetaban -Wow, que miedo nos das, siento que tengamos que terminar con esta pequeña charla, pero es hora de irnos...solamente te diremos una cosa...- el de ojos verdes comenzó a apretar más mi brazo contra el muro, mostrando una mirada seria y vil -Alejate si quieres apreciar tu vida mocoso, no te metas en donde no te incumbe o sufrirás las consecuencias- me estaba amenazando, por dentro me sentía nervioso, la mirada de estos chicos lo decían todo, una sonrisa llena de malicia se notaba en sus rostros, esto era algo serio -Vámonos hermano-

* * *

Los dos muchachos estaban a punto de marcharse pero antes de eso, lo último que hicieron fue arrojar a Ichimatsu cerca de unos botes de basura, haciendo que cayera y chocara contra ellos, causándoles risa y así irse de ahí, en cambio Ichimatsu hizo su esfuerzo de levantarse para alcanzarlos directo al final del callejón pero cuando salió de ahí ya no estaban, por la multitud no se lograban ver, habían desaparecido.

* * *

Los malditos me habían arrojado a unos botes de basura y se marcharon, me levanté para perseguirlos pero en cuanto salí de ese callejón...ya no estaban, maldita mi suerte, tal vez vuelvan a aparecer, no se en donde o cuando pero tenía que hacer algo con respecto a esto, ahora lo que me preocupaba eran los gatos y en especial al gato psíquico que se fue corriendo antes de que entrara a ese lugar así que me fui en busca de el, lo busqué en todas partes y no lo encontraba, mire en uno de los callejones para ver si se encontraba ahí, lo llamaba y fue cuando escuche unos pequeños ruidos, me acerque para ver qué era y me alegré demasiado al ver que era el, justo al que estaba buscando, me acerqué para luego cargarlo y calmarlo -Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- se notaba asustado, era de esperarse, se aferraba a mi, los gatos pueden ver todo a través de esos ojos y saben lo que pasa a su alrededor, pueden ver cuando alguien está feliz o triste, pueden sentir el peligro o algo aún peor, pensaba en resguardarlo en casa para que no le suceda nada, por el momento solo lo llevaría dentro de mi sudadera aunque sea que se calmara un poco.

Pasaron horas, merodeaba por las calles todavía, estaba el cielo nublado, dentro de poco llovería, vigilaba en cada lugar, en cada rincón, en cada callejón solo para ver si mis amigos estuvieran bien y ningún idiota a la vista, parecía que los gatos estuvieran bien, actuaban como si nada pasara y eso me tranquilizaba un poco por ahora, pero no podía tener la guardia baja, no podía hacer nada, el solamente vigilarlos era lo único bueno que podía hacer, no podría tenerlos a todos dentro de casa, sería un caos.

Ya era tiempo de que regresara, se hacía un poco tarde pero que podía hacer con los gatos? Si ellos me pudieran entender de lo que está pasando estaría calmado y sin preocupaciones pero como dije, ellos pueden sentir el peligro así que ellos ya saben que hacer exactamente y me retiré de ahí junto al pequeño de anteojos, a el lo llevaría a casa para que estuviera seguro, me sentía cansado con todo esto, tal vez un pequeño descanso me calmaría.

Había llegado, saque al gato de mi sudadera para que se adentrara a la casa, me dirigí a la sala, los chicos estaban reunidos ahí, el que no estaba era Karamatsu les pregunté que qué estaban haciendo y en donde estaba el, la cual respondieron que iban a ir con Chibita a comer Oden y Kusomatsu estaba que buscando alguna Karamatsu Girl en el mismo lugar...-Que te pasó Ichimatsu nii-san? Estas sucio- Jyushimatsu me lo pregunto y era cierto tenía la ropa sucia gracias a esos imbéciles que me arrojaron a los botes, me las ingenie respondiendo que estaba jugando con mis gatos y me había tropezado, lo que pasó fue que comenzaron a reírse por lo "ridículo" que fue eso, aunque eso nunca pasó fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no les diría de lo que pasaba acerca de los gatos -No quieres venir con nosotros Ichimatsu?- por esa pregunta me lo pensé un poco...y que hay con el gato? Se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la sala en donde estábamos, tal vez lo deje aquí, podría ser buena idea? Iba a responder que no pero mi estómago comenzaba a delatarme, rugiendo lo más fuerte hasta que los demás lo escucharan, no había comido desde la mañana, en ese momento no tenía hambre.

* * *

Sus hermanos al escuchar como el estómago de Ichimatsu "llamaba" no tomaron más que la decisión de llevarlo, tomándolo de la capucha y arrastrarlo a la entrada junto con ellos, con un -Vámonos- se fueron y con un Ichimatsu reclamando que lo soltaran, dejando al gato solo en casa...pero no por mucho...rondando por toda la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de los sextillizos, la ventana que llevaba hacia el tejado estaba abierta...el gato salió por esa ventana y se marchó, pero porque haría eso?

* * *

Estábamos en el puesto de Oden de Chibita, los chicos me trajeron a la fuerza para comer -Espero que esta vez tengan dinero para pagar lo que me deben malditos- como siempre Chibita exigiendo dinero, los demás comenzaban a beber Sake, comer y también teniendo una plática, yo en cambio estaba comiendo y solo bebí un poco, miraba el cielo, aún estaba nublado no se porque pero estaba un poco intranquilo por lo que pasó, mis ojos ya los tenía entrecerrados por lo cansado que estaba y me retiré de ahí no sin antes de avisarles.

Después de retirarme del puesto de Chibita me dirigía a casa, las calles se veían un poco solitarias no había mucha gente, caminaba con la vista al suelo por el sueño que tenía, ya quería llegar a casa a dormir y en eso sentí que algo me cayó en la cabeza, alze la mirada, pequeñas gotas de agua caían del cielo, comenzó a llover, me coloqué la capucha de mi sudadera y seguí caminando, no me importaba mojarme, la lluvia tal vez me podría refrescar.

Llovía cada vez más fuerte ya casi llegaba, casi como a cinco minutos, no pensaba hacer nada en cuanto llegara, solamente dormir pero sentía que no sería posible eso, algo hizo que me detuviera...en medio del camino...se encontraba nada más que el gato psíquico, como es que salió de casa? Acaso no estaba todo asegurado? Se suponía que estaría en casa para que estuviera seguro, tal vez no le gustaba estar por mucho tiempo ahi, los gatos prefieren estar en la calle que en una casa. Se encontraba en frente mío, intenté acercarme a el pero en cuanto me acerqué...se fue corriendo...y sin mirarme, que le pasó? En ese entonces me llegó algo a la mente...ya había pasado por esto?...recordé mi pesadilla...recordé lo que había soñado, pasó justo exactamente lo mismo, me acercaba y el se alejaba, comencé a tener un mal presentimiento, iba a ir tras el pero...-Atrapalo!- aparecieron de la nada, es en serio?! Otra vez esos malditos tipos de esta mañana?! estaban persiguiendo a mi gato, esto era el colmo, no me iba a quedar ahí parado, me fui tras ellos.

* * *

Ichimatsu fue tras los vándalos siguiéndolos hasta los callejones más oscuros que el cielo nublado producía, en cuanto a esos chicos, fueron tras el gato psíquico y lo rodearon, el gato estaba demasiado asustado sin saber a dónde escapar, uno de ellos se acercó directo a el, tomándolo con brusquedad haciendo que el pequeño maullara con todas sus fuerzas, estos rieron por como reaccionaba el felino. Esas risas no duraron por mucho, mientras que el otro chico se reía y observaba como el joven tenía al gato recibió un puñetazo justo en el rostro, esto hizo que el otro que tenía al gato volteara a ver que había pasado y este al igual, fue golpeado en el momento cuando giro la mirada en dirección al otro, haciendo que soltara al gato por el golpe que recibió -Tu otra vez?!- este se molestó, por nada más que Ichimatsu que estaba furioso por lo que le estaban haciendo a su gato y en ese momento tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño y trato de huir pero antes de dar la vuelta para escapar, el filo de un arma cerca de su cuello, una navaja -Que sorpresa, nos volvemos a encontrar-

* * *

Al sentir el arma cerca de mi solo pude dirigir la mirada hacia la dirección de esa voz y no me esperaba que el que me apuntaba era ese tipejo de aquella noche...lo que faltaba -Parece que tienes algo que nos pertenece- algo que les pertenece? Acaso se refiere al gato? -Es una broma?! Este gato es mío, Alejate de el!- estaba molesto, no dejaría que se lo llevaran, protegía al gato entre mis brazos, no lo soltaría -Que piensan hacer con los gatos?!- quería una respuesta, ya estaba harto pero en vez de obtener una respuesta, el chico solo suspiro -Supongo que no me dejas de otra- mostró una sonrisa algo retorcida, después de eso, sentí como su mano tomo completamente mi cara y me empujó directo contra el muro haciendo que chocara contra ella, solo sentí como mi cabeza fue golpeada y vibraba por tal impacto y hacia mas presión en ella y a causa de ese gran golpe solté al gato de mis brazos, era un dolor insoportable, el maldito solo se reía por lo que estaba haciendo, acercando la navaja hacia mi rostro y...-Uugh!- haciéndome un rasguño en mi mejilla, una sensación líquida y tibia resbalaba, sangre, -Lo siento, te lastime? Sabes, eres como estas alimañas, se meten en donde no les incumbe, eres un gatito curioso, se nota que te gustan mucho Jajaja- alimañas? Maldito hijo de...

-Ustedes chicos vigilen- los dos chicos obedecieron, ya estaban recuperados por los golpes que les había dado Ichimatsu anteriormente y fueron a vigilar en la entrada del callejón.

* * *

El joven presionaba más el rostro de Ichimatsu contra la pared, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió algo en su pierna que le producía algo de dolor, el gato lo estaba mordiendo y a la vez enterraba sus garras en ella, tratando de ayudar a Ichimatsu, esto hizo que se llenara de rabia, sacudiendo la pierna en donde el felino le estaba sujetando, haciendo que por las fuertes sacudidas este se soltara de la pierna y como resultado recibió una patada de parte del chico todo furioso, el gato había resultado herido, Ichimatsu quedó impactado al ver tal escena, que es lo que acababa de hacer? -Querías saber que hacíamos con ellos? Ahí lo tienes, satisfecho?- le ocasionaba un carcajada al haberle hecho eso al felino, pasaron unos segundos, llegaron dos sujetos más en la entrada del callejón en donde se encontraban -Terminaron con su trabajo?- los recién llegados asintieron con la cabeza -Todo listo- en sus manos llevaban unos costales que contenía a más gatos que estaban desesperados por salir de ahí, los estaban raptando -Bien, Maru, Riku, tomen al gato es hora de irnos- mencionó a los chicos anteriores que vigilaban el lugar mientras que sostenia el rostro de Ichimatsu, fueron por el gato que yacía inconsciente por el golpe que le dieron y lo metieron a uno de los costales junto con los otros gatos -Maldito como te atreves?! No te saldrás con la tuya, me oíste, si tocas a uno de ellos juro que te mataré!-

-Tu a mi?! No me hagas reír...te dije que si te volvía a ver te haría pedazos, lo recuerdas no es cierto? Si te metes de nuevo no tendré piedad de lo que te pueda hacer, por ahora tenemos cosas que hacer y antes de hacerlo...- dejo de sostener el rostro de Ichimatsu para luego tomarlo del cuello de la sudadera y dándole un golpe con la rodilla fuertemente directo a su estomago, quedándose sin aire por tal golpe, cayendo al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor, su vista se hacía un poco borrosa, tratando de levantarse -Un gusto conocerte, nos vemos!- las cinco personas se habían retirado

-E-Espera!-

* * *

Trate de esforzarme...no pude detenerlos...intenté ponerme de pie pero ya era tarde, se habían marchado -M-Maldicion! Maldita sea!- se los llevaron, se llevaron a mis gatos, no pude ayudarlos, me maldigo, me maldigo por no poder hacer nada, que odio me tengo, golpeando mi puño contra el suelo varias veces, no me importaba, solo soy basura.

Trate de levantarme de nuevo, se me complicaba por el dolor en el estómago y me marché de ahí, la lluvia no se detenía, no me importaba ya nada tenía sentido, caminando sin rumbo, me iba a rendir, que podía hacer? Mi cabeza decía que me fuera a casa pero mi cuerpo decía que hiciera algo, como si mi cuerpo se moviera por si sola, comencé a correr, lo más rápido que podía, mirando por todos lados, en busca de esos tipos y sin fijarme al frente, choque, cayendo al suelo mojado...

-Ichimatsu?!-

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui se termina el capitulo #3 espero que les haya gustado, dejen un Review y nos vemos para la proxima, tambien estoy trabajando en otro Fanfics pero aun tengo que ver como se iran desarrollando xD espero no tardarme tanto y solo dire que nos vemos! Bye!


	4. El Comportamiento de Ichimatsu

Hola a todos los Escritores y Lectores como estan? bueno aqui de nuevo con el Capitulo #4 de este loco Fanfic, siento mucho la demora pero hubo unos problemas por aqui en casa y ya entre a la universidad y porque tuve un "bloqueo de ideas" ya que no sabia como terminar este capitulo pero ya paso y ya resuelto...eso creo xD y gracias a esas dos personitas que dejaron Review se los agradezco:

 **Peluchito24:** Gracias por tu Review jeje no crei que comentarias este fanfic raro pero de verdad te lo agradezco n_n y con respecto a los matones pues...como es la primera vez que hago un fanfic asi pues no soy buena en hacerlos mas cabrones...ya que soy un lindo angelito (ay si tu xD naaaa soy muy cabrona) xD y si si es cierto lo que dices...estan suaves xD pero para la proxima hare el intento de hacerlos mas bravucones...eso espero y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre los gatos veras poco a poco en este capitulo ;)

 **Invitado:** Lamento por no respoderte anteriormente y gracias por leer este loco fanfic y solo te dire que se pone un poco mas extremo por asi decirlo, solo ten un poco de paciencia y ya veras lo que pasara :)

Y bueno, menos charla y los dejo leer, espero que lo disfruten

 **Recordatorio:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertenece sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka, solamente la historia y personajes que fueron inventados (OC) para este fanfic me pertenecen

* * *

 **El Comportamiento de Ichimatsu**

Rayos, comenzó a llover y justo cuando estaba intentando conseguir unas Karamatsu Girls, tenía que darme prisa para regresar a casa pero accidentalmente choque con alguien, me iba a disculpar pero me sorprendió que la persona con quien choque era nada más que Ichimatsu pero...

-Ichimatsu?!- quien le hizo esto?! Porque Ichimatsu se encontraba así? su ropa se veía sucia llena de lodo, una cortada en su mejilla y una respiración algo agitada.

-Oye, te encuentras bien?!- le pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, sosteniéndolo de su brazo pero lo retiró con algo de rudeza, -Estoy bien!...que haces aquí?- me preguntó, era obvio, había comenzado a llover e iba a regresar a casa pero no importaba eso ahora, lo que importaba era la condición en la que estaba -Eso no importa, que fue lo que te sucedió?- estaba un poco preocupado, no había visto a uno de mis hermanos así, no me dijo nada con respecto a su estado y como siempre me respondió que no me incumbía, Ichimatsu actuaba un poco extraño, paso solo hace dos noches, la primera noche todos nos encontrábamos dormidos y en eso desperté de repente, sentí como un movimiento algo brusco, me di la vuelta para ver, Ichimatsu estaba despierto y también que respiraba rápidamente, tal vez a causa de una pesadilla, le pregunté que si le sucedía algo, se quedó callado por unos segundos y me respondió que volviera a dormir, después de eso todo el día se notaba agotado por falta de sueño, le preguntaban qué si no había dormido bien y en verdad si se veía muy cansado que hasta se frotaba los ojos y se notaba un poco las ojeras, la segunda noche había llegado a casa un poco más serio, solamente no quería saber el porque, ya que tal vez...me daría un golpe, era algo tarde así que nos fuimos todos a dormir. Nos encontrábamos tranquilos incluyéndolo pero después nos había llegado la sorpresa de un asustadizo visitante de cuatro patas que entró por la ventana y se adentró al futon, el cual se durmió con nosotros y hoy en la mañana se había ido temprano con el pequeño visitante y sin desayunar...y ahora, justo ahora en plena lluvia me lo encuentro pero no me esperaba esto...lo mire detenidamente, tenemos que estar al tanto de nuestros hermanos, estamos para ayudarnos unos a otros y lo más importante, decirnos todo, nadie debe de guardar secretos pero Ichimatsu al parecer lo guarda, antes de decirle algo, algo me había llamado la atención, su mano derecha...estaba sangrando...-Ichimatsu tu mano! Dejame verla!- iba a tomar su mano para revisarla pero la alejo de mi -Ya callate, te dije que estoy bien!- desviando la mirada

-Ichimatsu?- me preocupó, no entiendo porque actúa así, se habrá metido en algún problema? Tal vez le pregunte más tarde, por ahora teníamos que regresar a casa -Esta bien, sera mejor que regresemos, esta lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, además hay que curarte esas heridas- al decirle eso solo se fue adelantando y cabizbajo y sin decir ni una palabra, caminé a su lado y me impresionó lo que veía, mi mente me decía que le sucede?...su mirada se veía demasiado diferente, parecía que sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, se veía algo sombrío, además de eso mire como presionaba con mucha fuerza su mano herida con la otra mano, no cabe duda, esta muy enojado pero de que? No creo que haya sido yo, no que yo recuerde.

Habíamos llegado a casa, al parecer no había nadie, me adentre a la sala para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios para atender las heridas de Ichimatsu y algunas toallas para secarnos, cuando los conseguí vi que se estaba yendo hacia las escaleras pero lo detuve jalandolo de los hombros hasta llevarlo a la sala casi arrastrándolo y el ni siquiera negó ni el esfuerzo hizo de alejarse, soltando un gran suspiro.

Pasaron unos minutos, la lluvia se estaba calmando poco a poco, termine de vendarle el rasguño de su mejilla y la herida de su mano, me sentía un poco molesto por lo que le ocurrió, era eso o que el no me cuente lo que pasó

-Oye Ichimatsu, me podrías decir de nuevo lo que sucedió? Como es que tienes esas heridas?- le volví a preguntar mientras guardaba las cosas, lo único que hacía era abrir y cerrar su mano vendada, suspiro y comenzó a hablar

-Esta bien...estaba en uno de los callejones jugando con los gatos y en eso apareció otro- gatos? -Pero ese gato de un momento a otro comenzó a atacar a los otros sin motivo alguno, trate de separarlos pero me atacó y huyó así que lo estaba persiguiendo- una pelea de gatos? No me parecía eso, acaso está mintiendo? Me pude percatar de que mientras me lo platicaba su mano que tenía vendada lo oprimía con mucha fuerza sobre su pierna -N-Naa Ichimatsu, porque no me dices la verdad? Soy tu hermano, puedo ayudarte Brother- actúe un poco nervioso al preguntarle eso porque no me decía nada, intentando actuar lo más normal que podía

-Lo que pasa aquí es que tengo un tonto fastidioso que sigue preguntando lo mismo, pareces un disco rayado- hablaba de una forma más seria mientras revolvía más su cabello y en eso escuche como un quejido que provenía de el, sostenia su estomago con su mano -Ichimatsu? Que te pasa?- me miró por unos segundos y me respondió que nada y desvío la mirada, me pareció algo raro, es la primera vez que lo veo de esa forma, parecería ser una locura lo que tenía en mi mente y lo que hare será algo loco, lo siento Ichimatsu, no tuve más opción que... aunque me matara, empujarlo hacia el suelo

-O-OYE, que haces?!- me puse encima de él para que no hiciera el esfuerzo de levantarse, se movía con rudeza diciendo que lo soltara pero lo ignoré, me daba uno que otros empujones pero no me importaba, detuve su brazo derecho y el otro aún lo tenía libre y me seguía empujando pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para quitarme, llegue a la sudadera y la levante para revisarlo y me sorprendió lo que estaba ocultando debajo de ella, un moretón en el estómago y de gran tamaño -Conque una pelea de gatos Eh?- eso me enfureció, Ichimatsu no respondió y mirando hacia otro lado -Oi oi, acaso es una broma verdad? ahora me dirás qué también fue por el gato?- se molestó y me hizo a un lado para levantarse -Tsk, ya dejame, no estoy de humor entiendes Kusomatsu? Me iré a dormir, estoy demasiado cansado para seguir con esto- lo mire más confundido -Que rayos te pasa?! Haz estado extraño últimamente, dímelo, quien te hizo eso?!-

-Que fastidio, me enfermas Kusomatsu-

-Esto no se queda así Ichimatsu, vamos, tengamos una charla tranquila- se dirigió a la puerta de la sala pero se detuvo en un instante -Ya es suficiente y una cosa más...esto es asunto mío no el tuyo, así que no te metas entiendes?- después de eso se fue, dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-O-Oye Ichima...- se había marchado...y ahora que podía hacer?...

Karamatsu estaba preocupado por Ichimatsu, después de verlo en ese estado quería intentar ayudarlo pero mientras más lo intentaba, más se molestaba el otro, se preguntaba a si mismo que si era buena idea el vigilarlo sin que el se diera cuenta, averiguar lo que tramaba, se frotaba la cabeza por la desesperación, se escuchó que la puerta se deslizaba, habían llegado sus hermanos y ebrios, Todomatsu y Jyushimatsu fueron los primeros en entrar, ya estaban bostezando del sueño, Choromatsu balbuceaba por lo ebrio que estaba mientras era arrastrado por los menores y Osomatsu no se le notaba mucho la ebriedad, preguntándole a Karamatsu qué en donde estaba el cuarto hermano, respondiendo que se había ido a dormir.

Karamatsu se guardaría este secreto por ahora, aunque el mismo habia dicho que no se ocultarían nada pero no podía involucrar a los demás, se decía a si mismo que el haría el intento de averiguar sobre el comportamiento del hermano menor, por ahora tenían que ir a descansar.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación, Ichimatsu no se encontraba, según había dicho que iría a dormir -E Ichimatsu nii-san?- preguntó Todomatsu que se veía un poco ebrio y con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño que ya tenía -Ah, está en el tejado! Que haces ahí Ichimatsu nii-san?- dijo Jyushimatsu que estaba asomado por la ventana que llevaba al tejado, mientras que Osomatsu y Todomatsu arreglaban el futon también fui a observar en la ventana y en verdad estaba ahí, no respondió a lo que dijo Jyushimatsu, le dije a mi Little Brother que debio haberse quedado dormido pero que más tarde vendría a acomodarse en el futon, Jyushimatsu solo asintió y se retiró de ahí al igual que yo pero antes de que me alejara de ahí -Maldicion!- esa palabra hizo que regresara, era Ichimatsu pero que estaba diciendo? Quedé en silencio para escuchar -Soy un asco...que puedo hacer?! No pude hacer nada por ellos, no pude ayudarlos!- ayudarlos? A quienes? Será por eso que está molesto? Consigo mismo? Quisiera saber más pero por el momento no podría hacer nada si está en ese estado de animo, volvería a evitar la pregunta, los demás ya se estaban arreglando y acomodandose en el futon...al igual que yo.

Era de mañana, abría mis ojos poco a poco para luego levantarme, estirarme y observar toda la habitación, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu eran los únicos que estaban dormidos, los demás no estaban -Al parecer ya están abajo- me dije, tal vez vigilaría a Ichimatsu mientras estamos ahí en la sala, deje que los otros durmieran un poco más, me cambié de ropa y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para llegar directo a la sala, en cuanto entre solo se encontraba Osomatsu que leía una de sus revistas mientras comía unos bocadillos -Buenos días Karamatsu, dormiste bien?- me saludo y preguntó -Buenos días...donde están Choromatsu e Ichimatsu?- pregunté

-Choromatsu se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que iría hacia una convención e Ichimatsu no lo hemos visto desde que nos levantamos, seguramente con lo mismo, estando con sus gatos- Ese Ichimatsu, yéndose de nuevo, discutía en mi mente, rayos.

-Estoy aburrido! Oye Karamatsu vayamos a pescar- salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar a mi hermano que quería ir a pescar conmigo, no le pude negar -Claro My Brother iré con gusto a pescar contigo- le respondí de una forma normal -Duele!-

Despues del desayuno Karamatsu y Osomatsu salieron de casa para luego ir a la zona de pesca, Karamatsu miraba de un lado a otro en el camino, observando si se encontraba por ahí el cuarto hermano pero no había rastro de el, se preguntaba en donde se habría metido.

Ya estando pescando el segundo mayor no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho su hermano anoche mientras lo oía por la ventana, **"No pude ayudarlos"** , a quienes no pudo ayudar? Acaso alguien estaba en peligro? Habrá sido por eso de que Ichimatsu estuviera con esas heridas? Si es por eso, porque no nos pidió ayuda? No lo sabía, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de que el primer mayor le estaba hablando, le preguntó que qué era lo que tenía ya que se veía distraído, Karamatsu solo le respondió que estaba bien y a la vez preguntó que si no había visto extraño a Ichimatsu, no le podía decir nada por ahora con respecto a lo que le ocurrió, por el estado en el que estaba anoche, así comenzaron con la plática.

Mientras pescábamos tuve una pequeña plática con Osomatsu -Oye Osomatsu, no has visto un poco extraño a Ichimatsu estos últimos días?- le pregunté, me respondió que por lo que sabía es que se notaba demasiado cansado y que anoche se había ido temprano del puesto de Chibita y eso era todo -Estas preocupado por el?- me pregunto curioso, me puse nervioso que comencé a tartamudear por nervios -Eh? Ah s-si...es decir...no es que este preocupado por nuestro hermano sólo que anoche se notaba extraño, me llamó la curiosidad el saber porque esta así, eso es todo y pensé que tú sabrías-

-Ah, ya veo, siento defraudarte Karamatsu pero no, es todo lo que se- ya veo, los demás tampoco sabían sobre el comportamiento de nuestro hermano -Pero solo diré que...- presté la total atención -Si ves a uno de tus hermanos incluyéndome no dudes en ayudarlos aunque nos digan o yo diga que no queremos ayuda no hay que pensarlo dos veces hay que ayudarnos unos a otros, aunque estemos decaídos o estemos en problemas no hay que dudarlo, para nosotros es algo difícil decir nuestros problemas porque no queremos involucrar a los demás y lo ocultamos o porque es una molestia pero no hay que obligarlos a que nos digan, te lo digo como hermano mayor, es desesperante lo sé pero hay que hacer el intento, hallar alguna forma para ayudarnos- nunca había escuchado esas palabras que provenían de la boca de mi hermano y era cierto lo que decía, somos hermanos, debemos ayudarnos aunque no digamos nuestros problemas, que se esperaba del hermano mayor, lo había decidido.

Las horas pasaron rápido para los hermanos mayores, estaba oscureciendo, la pesca no era la única actividad que iban a hacer ese día, habían gastado su tiempo y algo de dinero en otras ridículas actividades, Karamatsu se sentía mejor luego de haber escuchado las palabras de su hermano, irían directo a casa aunque Osomatsu quería divertirse un poco más, pensaban en ir al Pachinko con el dinero que les quedaba a ambos, en cuanto iban en dirección al lugar se encontraron con su hermano menor Ichimatsu -Ah, Ichimatsu! Donde has estado todo este día?! Tu hermano se preocupaba!- dijo Osomatsu mientras abrazaba a su hermano, tocando mejilla contra mejilla y de forma burlona -Solo estaba por ahí! Osomatsu nii-san sueltame!- les parecía algo divertido la reacción del menor, Osomatsu no aguanto en revolver el cabello de su hermano, le preguntaba que si no quería ir con ellos a jugar Pachinko, Karamatsu pudo notar el como su hermanito cambio de expresión avergonzada a una de preocupación después de que el mayor le preguntara sobre el ir con ellos, queria animarlo un poco pero antes de decirle algo, fue interrumpido -Claro, porque no? Pero primero necesito comprar comida para gatos- respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al decir eso se dirigió a una pequeña tienda, Karamatsu y Osomatsu lo esperaron fuera.

-Eh? Oye Karamatsu, no hueles algo extraño?- Osomatsu me preguntó que si no olía algo, parecía perro cuando movía la nariz

-No me digas que tu...-

-CLARO QUE NO! NO SEAS TONTO!- este tonto hermano mayor, creyendo de que tuve un "accidente" pero no es verdad, aunque...

-Pero tienes razón huele algo extraño- mi hermano y yo comenzamos a ver de dónde provenía ese olor y vimos que venía en dirección en donde estábamos parados, en la esquina de la tienda y ahí se encontraba un callejón, estaba algo oscuro no le llegaba mucho la iluminación de la calle, nos dio la curiosidad que era ese olor y nos adentramos un poco, el olor se hacía más fuerte y además algo repugnante, fui el primero en entrar ahí, en cuanto di un paso más había pisado como algo líquido como si fuera un charco de agua mire al suelo pero no era agua, era como un tono rojo...

-Que es eso?-

-No lo se- levantamos la mirada, siguiendo el rastro de esa extraña agua con la vista hasta que...

-Que demonios?!...- Osomatsu en un instante se cubrió la nariz con su brazo, nos impacto al ver tal escena, sentíamos nuestros estómagos demasiado revueltos, la sensación de querer vomitar...descubrimos que el repugnante olor provenía...de un gato, un gato de pelaje blanco y manchas negras, pero

-Que significa esto?!- el gato...yacía en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre, sobre su sangre...su estómago estaba completamente abierto, se podía notar que hasta sus intestinos estaban fuera de lugar y lo peor de todo...es que aún se movía, era algo espeluznante quien habría sido el "animal" que le hizo esto a un pobre gato? El gato movía su cabeza ya con la poca fuerza que tenía, gemidos que venían de su hocico lleno de su sangre pero después de eso... dejó de moverse, algo difícil de creer, estaba petrificado...

-No podemos dejar que Ichimatsu vea esto!- Osomatsu estaba alterado, sabíamos exactamente como era Ichimatsu, le gusta mucho los gatos y si viera esto no sabríamos como reaccionaria, Osomatsu dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí pero...al momento de regresar, se encontraba Ichimatsu detrás nuestro, estaba ahí, parado solamente sin hacer ningún movimiento...su mirada se notaba extraña...

-Ah?! I-Ichimatsu! Esto...- no reaccionó en cuanto Osomatsu le hablaba, acaso el...? Estaba mirando en dirección en donde yo estaba...el gato.

Dejo caer su bolsa de compras, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y en eso de repente comenzó a vomitar, cayendo de rodillas

-Ichimatsu!- Osomatsu y yo nos impactamos ante tal reacción de nuestro hermano menor

-Ichimatsu! Oye tranquilo! Respira!- Osomatsu trató de calmarlo dándole leves golpes y sobando con su mano a la espalda de Ichimatsu para que se tranquilizara, su respiración estaba demasiado agitada, presionaba con mucha fuerza sus ojos por todo ese esfuerzo del querer vomitar aún más, tosiendo para sacar todo lo que quedaba en su interior...nos teníamos que ir ya

-Ese maldito...- había escuchado bien? O era mi imaginación? -Ichimatsu?- sin respuesta -Karamatsu nos tenemos que ir pero ya!...ya no podemos hacer nada por el gato, vámonos- desgraciadamente no se podía hacer ya nada por el pobre gato, no lo podíamos mover en ese estado, con toda la pena me alejé de el, tome las cosas de Ichimatsu, ayude a mis hermanos y nos marchamos de ahí...

Después de lo ocurrido, llegamos a casa, ya era casi medianoche, nuestro hermano se veía un poco mal por todo lo que había expulsado de su estómago, lo íbamos a llevar hacia la cocina para que tomará algo de agua o algo ligero para que comiera, al pasar por la sala los demás se encontraban ahí mirando la televisión

-Chicos, miren esto- dijo Choromatsu apuntando la televisión, nos acercamos a ver, veían las noticias y lo que se veía en la pantalla no era nada agradable, imágenes demasiado fuertes, unas estaban censuradas otras no, era un horror...en la parte inferior de la pantalla decía: "Se repite luego de dos años" ya había pasado?

"-Y en últimas noticias, gatos sin vida, esta mañana se ha reportado un total de diez, los informes dicen que se han encontrado cinco colgados bajo el puente, además, dos más aparecieron flotando por el lago y tres ubicados por el parque y dentro de callejones pero eso no es todo, algunos muestran golpes, rasguños, mordeduras y sin extremidades, no se sabe que o quien haya sido el causante de esto. Luego de dos años vuelve a suceder, que es lo que está ocurriendo? Que opinas con respecto a esto?-"

"-Ya había pasado no es verdad? Ocurrió hace solo dos años en otra parte, en Osaka, fue una masacre, encontraron un total de doscientos cuerpos felinos dentro de una bodega pero eso no es todo, también los encontraron con las mismas descripciones de ahora y aún no se a encontrado a los culpables y los oficiales están en eso-"

-Ichimatsu nii-san- después de oír las noticias todos nos dirigimos a ver a Ichimatsu preocupados, se sentia algo tenso el ambiente, nuestro hermano se veía muy enojado, su mirada molesta, sus pupilas se hicieron más chicas, apretaba con mucha fuerza sus dientes y puños

-Oi Ichima...-

-Me largo de aquí- se había ido molesto hacia la habitación

-Estoy preocupado por Ichimatsu nii-san, le sucedió algo?- pregunto Jyushimatsu preocupado, no había visto a su hermano mayor muy molesto

-Es una larga historia Jyushimatsu, por el momento dejémoslo así, creo que es hora de ir a descansar- dijo Osomatsu un poco serio, todos se levantaban del suelo para dirigirse a la habitación excepto Karamatsu quien estaba parado mirando hacia la televisión

-Karamatsu, no vienes?- preguntó, el de azul reaccionó al escucharlo para luego mirarlo y responderle

-En un momento iré- le respondió, el mayor lo miro extrañado, con un solo "está bien" se retiró.

Toda la sala se había vuelto silenciosa, Karamatsu se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa, sentándose en el suelo para luego recargar su cabeza contra el mueble, pensaba en muchas cosas, tenía un mal sabor de boca y con la sensación de querer vomitar el tan solo recordar esa tal escena del gato en el callejón y como olvidar esas desagradables imágenes que pasaron en las noticias y no dejaba de pensar en su hermano al ver sido testigo de todo eso, que estaba pasando? Porque gatos? Ichimatsu se habría molestado por eso? Será acaso la causa de su comportamiento? Más preguntas le llegaban a su cabeza y que no le llevaban a nada, tampoco sabía cómo ayudar a su hermano, como animarlo para que se olvidara de todo esto? Tenía que pensar en algo...

Desperté al sentir un dolor en mi cuello, me había quedado dormido con la cabeza recargada en la mesa...que doloroso, mire el reloj de la pared eran las 4:30 a.m. era muy tarde, me levante para dirigirme a la cocina a tomar algo de agua antes de irme al cuarto, dirigiéndome al lugar escuché unos ruidos, miré en dirección de donde provenía eso, se oían en el pasillo, me dije que eran imaginaciones mías asi que seguí mi camino y me detuve al escuchar la puerta deslizar, fui a ver rápidamente quién era el que salió o quien había entrado, con los nervios de que no fuera un ladrón, no había nadie, me acerqué a la entrada y para luego ver que faltaba unas pequeñas sandalias moradas y era nada más que las de Ichimatsu, como se le ocurre salir y a estas horas de la madrugada? Y ahora que le pasa? Me puse mis zapatos y fui a buscarlo.

Salí de casa y comencé a buscar a mi hermano, buscándolo en cada esquina, lo busqué hasta la zona de comercio, estaba desierto el lugar, tiendas y restaurantes cerrados ninguna persona caminando por ahí, solo yo, habían pasado los minutos y continúe caminando y no había rastro de el, no lo encontré, mire por última vez los lugares solo para comprobar de qué estuviera por ahí, me di la vuelta para regresar y seguir buscando en otro lado y en ese entonces escuche lo que parecía unos maullidos extraños y botes caerse, me llamó la curiosidad así que fui a ver lo que pasaba, tal vez Ichimatsu se encuentre ahí, mientras más caminaba, más cerca se escuchaban y a lo que parecía, desgarradores, me ponía los pelos de punta, seguí caminando hasta dar la vuelta hacia la derecha y de ahí se encontraba un vehículo estacionado, no me dió mucha importancia y me acerqué más, los maullidos provenían dentro de un callejón a lado del Pachinko, acercándome un poco...

-Fuiste tu, no es verdad maldito?!- Ichimatsu? Ese era Ichimatsu? Asomé un poco mi rostro por la esquina para ver lo que pasaba y ahí se encontraba pero me sorprendió lo que estaba viendo, habían tres personas y dos de ellos tenían a mi hermano tirado en el suelo y además encima de él, pero que diablos...? Y no solo eso, pude ver en medio de esta locura un costal que se movía con brusquedad y hacia mucho ruido... maullidos para ser exacto

-No se de que me estás hablando- le había respondido con una carcajada, no entiendo lo que pasa.

-No te hagas el imbécil! Tu lo hiciste! Tu le hiciste eso a esos gatos maldita sea!- a los gatos? Se refiere a esos gatos que aparecieron en las noticias y al que encontramos en ese callejón? De eso se trata todo esto?

-Más respeto hacia Hiro-San mocoso- uno de ellos tenía el pie sobre la cabeza de Ichimatsu que lo presionaba con fuerza contra el suelo ocasionandole un quejido, comenzaba a darme coraje, nadie le hace eso a mi hermanito, estaba molesto

-Eso te pasa por meterte en nuestros asuntos pequeño gatito, en estos momentos estoy muy molesto por si no te has dado cuenta-

-Ichimatsu...- nombró al mencionado en voz baja y con un tono serio, no se había dado cuenta de que lo pudieron haberlo escuchado, como resultado se cubrió la boca y se ocultó para que no lo vieran, había sido una tontería

-Ya...suelten...me! Dejalos en paz!-

-Y que haremos con el Hiro-San?- Pregunto uno de ellos

-Obviamente nos lo llevaremos, le daremos a este gatito un pequeño castigo que nunca olvidará- mirando a Ichimatsu con una sonrisa maníaca

-Además, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste, vámonos- haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza dándole la señal a los que detenían a Ichimatsu de que era hora de irse, tomando el costal que contenía a los gatos se dirigió hacia la salida, Karamatsu a toda velocidad se fue a ocultarse detrás de un poste de luz, observando con desesperación como se llevaban a su hermano hacia el vehículo que había visto hace poco, intentando zafarse del agarre de los dos sujetos pero le era imposible, el chico que llevaba el costal se dirigió a la parte trasera del auto abriendo el portaequipaje, arrojando a Ichimatsu dentro de ella y cerrando, el lugar se había inundado de risas exageradamente maniacas de los tres muchachos

en cuanto al cuarto hermano Matsuno, golpeaba desde el interior del portaequipaje con todas sus fuerzas y gritando todo lo que podía, arrojando el costal en los asientos traseros, subieron al vehículo y lo encendieron, Karamatsu se encontraba impactado, corrió hacia ellos pero ya era tarde, no los pudo alcanzar, el vehículo había arrancado, alejándose del lugar...

Entonces todo había sido por esto? El comportamiento de Ichimatsu era a causa de esta locura? Por un grupo de chicos desquiciados que ocasionaron estos actos atroces?! No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer, porque? Porque Ichimatsu no dijo nada de esto? Porque lo ocultó? Porque? Y ahora se lo habían llevado, como lo encontraría? Se maldijo por no haber hecho nada, por la ira, el coraje y la desesperación no podía concentrarse, esto estaba mal, apretando sus ojos, dientes y frotándose con desespero su cabello -Demonios!- cayendo de rodillas y manos, abrió sus ojos del susto, al haber tocado algo pegajoso y grasoso, observó su mano y lo que tenía era aceite, aceite? Levanto la vista al ver que había más, manchas de aceite que provenían del vehículo, vehículo el cual se habían llevado a Ichimatsu y había aún más, se alegró bastante el haber encontrado una pista que lo llevaría hacia ellos pero...tenía que regresar a casa e informarle a sus hermanos? Tal vez sería una mala idea, podría perder el rastro y no sabría cómo encontrarlo pero algo le había llegado a su mente, recordó lo que había dicho Osomatsu "no hay que pensarlo dos veces, debemos intentar ayudarlos"

-Aunque no nos digan...hay que ayudarlos- dicho eso inicio su corrida...salvar a Ichimatsu

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui termina y gracias por leer y para decir que siento mucho por la demora pero como dije tuve un "Bloqueo de Ideas" se mezclan muchas ideas y no se sabia cual era la mejor xD creo que a ustedes les pasa o solo soy yo? xD en fin, trabajo en otros fanfics de Osomatsu-San que son OsomatsuxKaramatsu, KaramatsuxTodomatsu y dos AU, MafiaMatsu y YokaiMatsu y espero poder avanzarlos pero primeramente ver como se iran desarrollando...

Dejen un Review y nos veremos pronto...esperemos que si xD


	5. El Secuestro de Ichimatsu

Muuuuy buenas tardes escritores y lectores, siento mucho por la larga demora y desgraciadamente creo que se seguira haciendo eso...digamos que son por bloqueos de ideas y por tareas que no me permite seguir con mis historias y...bueno, aqui con un nuevo capitulo de este Fanfic, aun tengo unos problemillas con la sinopsis pero ya vere como tenerlo mas explicado xD y bueno, sin interrupciones los dejo con este capitulo, espero que les guste, nos vemos al final

Este capitulo seria como la de la historia anterior pero del lado de Ichimatsu

 **Recordatorio:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-San no me pertenecen sino al Mangaka Fujio Akatsuka

 **Plugi23:**

Muchas gracias por seguir este loco Fanfic y lo de la masacre de los gatos ya lo veras, no se si en este capitulo veas la razon :) y saludos!

* * *

 **El Secuestro de Ichimatsu**

 **(Version de Ichimatsu)**

Lo único que recuerdo fue que esos tipos llevaban a mis amigos en costales, metiéndome en el portaequipaje y el vehículo arrancar...y ahora me encontraba en una vieja bodega en quien sabe donde, encadenado y también hasta golpeado...diablos...tenía un mal presentimiento, después de lo que sucedió anoche, no me puedo quitar esas imágenes de mi cabeza!...estas pesadillas me están matando! E tenido la misma pesadilla pero esta vez era algo diferente...

 **[Flashback]**

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, parecía como un cuarto, lo único que se podía ver era una luz de un color azul oscuro que atravesaba unas ventanas rotas, parecía que era de noche y como siempre en cada sueño...estaba rodeado de gatos...

-No de nuevo- quería escapar de ahí, comencé a correr, evitando pisar los cuerpos que aparecían mientras corría, no sabía hacia donde ir, solamente corrí...no supe muy bien lo que paso pero algo me habia hecho reducir la velocidad de mis pasos, al decir verdad lo que había sido fue un maullido, me detuve, de donde provenía? Y ahí estaba, frente a mi, apareció nada más que el gato psíquico, la luz de ese color azul iluminaba solo la mitad de su cuerpo pero lo reconocí por sus pequeños anteojos, no sabía si dirigirme hacia el, no se movía al igual que yo, solamente estaba sentado frente a mi sin hacer nada y yo inmóvil...

El gato comenzó a moverse para luego avanzar hacia aquella luz azul que estaba entre nosotros dos, me impacte en cuanto la luz lo mostró completamente, revelando algo aterrador...estaba cubierto de sangre en todo su cuerpo, moretones en todas partes, era signo de que había sido golpeado brutalmente, una de sus patas estaba en malas condiciones que no podía ni caminar, un hueso fuera de lugar, sentía como mis ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, nunca había visto una cosa como está, me sentía triste y a la vez estaba lleno de rabia, quería matarlo, quería matar a ese maldito hijo de perra por hacerle esto a mis gatos! Desperté de mi trance solo para ver que el pequeño gato hacia el intento de caminar un poco hacia mi pero en las condiciones que estaba había caído, fui por el pero al solo dar unos pasos algo estaba ocurriendo...una convulsion...a mi gato le estaba dando convulsiones y en eso observe como su estómago se movía bruscamente, no podía dejar de llorar, podía escuchar su llanto, pidiendo que lo ayudara, fui rápidamente, me arrodillé para luego tomarlo en brazos...

-Vas a estar bien, resiste!- el gato me miró...y me sonrió, eso me rompió, no sabía cómo sentirme, no pasó ni un minuto cuando de pronto, frente a mis ojos vi como el estómago de mi gato explotó...sus intestinos se habían salido de lugar y en ese instante el gato psíquico dejo de moverse...su sangre se derramaba en mis manos y en mi ropa, esto es una broma verdad? Alguien que me diga que esto es una broma, no lo podía creer, mi gato acaba de morir en mis brazos...lo abrace fuerte, sentía que más lágrimas salían de mis ojos, después de esa desgracia comencé a gritar con mucha fuerza, no lo quería soltar...

-Cuando terminara esto?!- esto nunca terminaría me dije, me desesperé aún más al saber que los sonidos desgarradores habían vuelto, me causaba escalofríos...aparecían más cuerpos, era un horror...era el infierno...charcos de sangre comenzaban a aparecer, me estaba volviendo loco, las náuseas volvían de nuevo, los sonidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, quería cubrirme los oídos para no escucharlos pero aún así no lo quería soltar!...

-Ya basta!...silencio! No lo soporto!-

 **Ichimatsu!...**

Eh? Que fue eso?

 **Ichimatsu!...**

Entre todo ese ruido fue que escuché mi nombre, era una especie de eco, acaso alguien me estaba hablando? Pero quién?...

 **Ichimatsu...**

-Esa voz...la conozco...- levanté la vista en donde provenía esa voz, hacia mi lado derecho...al momento de hacerlo no me esperaba ante tal sorpresa...habia una persona pero no era una cualquiera...porque?

-Ka...Karamatsu?!- que estaba haciendo el aquí? estaba parado enfrente mio...

-Que crees que estás haciendo aquí?!- no me respondía, tenía la cabeza agachada, no podía ver su rostro, era extraño, con delicadeza y aunque me doliera tuve que soltar a mi gato, colocándolo con lentitud en el suelo, secando mis lágrimas con la manga de la sudadera y me levanté para dirigirme hacia Karamatsu pero algo me había detenido, como una especie de pared invisible que no me permitía avanzar más, estaba atravesado entre nosotros, golpeé aquella pared pero no daba resultado y nisiquiera empujarlo, y Karamatsu?...seguia ahí parado, lo llame pero nada, acaso no me escucha? Los sonidos se hacían aún más fuertes que me estaba desesperando, me estaba irritando...después de unos largos segundos levanto la mirada hacia mi pero...pero que rayos?...no parecía el mismo, su mirada era diferente, se veía pálido...y algo se notaba en la parte derecha de su boca...sangre...derramaba sangre de su boca...

-O-Oye Karama...-

-I-Ichimatsu...vete de aquí!...

-Que rayos estas diciendo?! Oye!- que es lo que estaba diciendo? Decía que me fuera?! Que estaba pasando? Esto es una locura, porque Kusomatsu esta aquí? Porque me dice todo eso? No lo comprendo, con todo el ruido que hacía este lugar más desesperado me sentía, quiero que todo esto pare...quería decirle que era un estúpido diciéndome esto, pero me sobresalte al ver que este tonto golpeó aquella pared que estaba entre los dos, quedé impactado al ver su mano, se mostraba manchas de sangre...lo miré fijamente, que estaba sucediendo? En el costado derecho de su estómago pude notar que su sudadera estaba manchada de sangre y se expandia aun mas al igual que su brazo izquierdo, escurría demasiada, como si alguien...o algo lo hubiera mordido...ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie...

-No hay tiempo...Ichimatsu...vete de aquí...- me decía eso a pesar de la condición en la que estaba?! eso fue lo último que dijo antes de colapsar...

-Oye, que te sucede?!...-

-Karamatsu!- grite su nombre ya que después de haberme dicho eso estaba desapareciendo, desaparecía frente a mi, al igual que los gatos y los sonidos, era como si el oscuro suelo se los estuviera devorando junto con nosotros, miré trás mío, ví como esa oscuridad envolvia al gato psiquico y lo hundian, fui por el pero al dar solo un paso me habia atrapado unos tentaculos negros...no podía ver mis pies, me estaba envolviendo, no me podía mover, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de zafarme de ello pero me envolvía completamente y lo último que ví fue...que de la nada apareciera un bulto oscuro...y que de ese bulto de repente daba la forma de aquel maldito, mostraba una sonrisa desquiciada como diciéndome "eso te mereces" quería salir de ese agarre pero no lo lograba, más lo empeoraba, me hundía más rápido...me envolvían más y de pronto...oscuridad...

Desperté de repente, respiraba agitado y sudaba demasiado, sentía mis ojos mojados...a pesar de haber sido un sueño también lo estoy haciendo ahora, llorar...porque estas pesadillas no me dejan en paz?...

Me encontraba en el tejado de la casa de nuevo, era la segunda vez, en realidad después de haber visto las noticias me fui molesto hacia el cuarto y dirigiendome hacia el tejado para despejar mi mente, me sentía tan mal que hasta no quería responderle a Choromatsu nii-san en cuanto subieron para irse a dormir y no me encontrarán dormido en el futon, tuve suerte de que no cayera de ahí, que demonios pasa con estos sueños?! Y lo más extraño es...porque Kusomatsu se encontraba ahí?! Tenía mucho que pensar, no e dormido bien en días, me estoy hartando de todo esto, cada vez que tengo estos extraños sueños siempre tengo malos presentimientos...tenia que asegurarme de que mis gatos estuvieran bien, no podía estar tranquilo, tenía que ir, no había problemas con el cambio de ropa ya que nunca me puse mi ropa de dormir...entré por la ventana hacia la habitación, todos se encontraban dormidos a excepción de uno y era el que justo dormía a lado mío, que estará haciendo? Caminé lo más silencioso que pude hacia la puerta de la habitación y abriendo con cuidado para no hacer mucho ruido, no quisiera que despertaran y comenzaran a preguntar cosas, no quiero involucrarlos y si se los dijera no sabría cómo explicarles así que deje a un lado esa opción, esto era cosa mía, bajé las escaleras para llegar justamente al frente de la entrada de la casa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mierda, porque está en la sala?! Me había asomado para ver en donde se encontraba y ahí estaba...y por otro lado, porque está dormido ahí?! Se encontraba dormido con la cabeza recargada en la pequeña mesa de la sala, quería correr hacia la puerta pero me detuve al ver que se estaba moviendo, se estaba despertando, era una suerte de que no durara mucho ya que después de despertarse y frotarse los ojos se había levantado para dirigirse a la cocina, eso me dio tiempo de solo avanzar desde donde estaba hasta el otro lado, avance un poco rápido pero al hacerlo se hizo algo de ruido, me escondí, espero que no me haya escuchado, no quisiera tener que soportarlo, por curiosidad me asomé un poco de nuevo para ver en donde estaba y...eh?...esta...está viendo hacia esta dirección?! Esta mirando hacia acá! Me habrá escuchado? Mierda hasta ya parece que estoy escapando de la cárcel, espere unos segundos para ver que pasaba, se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, eso hizo que "respirara" de nuevo...me cansé, sin importar de que me escuchara corrí hacia la entrada, poniéndome con rapidez mis sandalias y abrí con brutalidad la puerta e inicie mi "huida", me importaba una mierda si Kusomatsu me haya escuchado, no me quita los ojos de encima, tuve que soportarlo aquella vez cuando tuvimos esa conversación, apenas pude lidiar con eso, no lo aguantaría ni un minuto más, que es lo que tiene en la cabeza como para que no me deje en paz?! Esto es cosa seria, no te metas en mis asuntos! Tenía que perderlo de vista, aunque dudo que venga a buscarme...que persistente.

Habian pasado minutos y me habia cansado, no estoy acostumbrado a correr, inhale y exhale tranquilo y comencé a caminar, me encontraba en la zona de comercio, siendo casi las cinco de la mañana claramente todo el lugar estaría cerrado, no había nadie a la vista, solo la poca luz del casi amanecer y el silencio era la compañía que me hacía en ese momento, comencé a buscar primeramente por los callejones a las que suelo visitar, habían algunos gatos, eso me alegraba pero no lo suficiente...al solo pasar por ahí los gatos me miraron y comenzaron a esconderse en donde podían, eso me preocupó, nunca eran asi, esto se está yendo demasiado lejos, gatos muertos? Debe ser una broma verdad? Como puede ser eso posible? Sabía quién era el culpable

 **"Solo buscábamos algo de diversión"**

Divertido? Como puede ser esto divertido? Que es lo que hicieron los gatos como para recibir este castigo?

-Tranquilos no les haré daño, soy yo- les mostré una tierna sonrisa, me adentre más al lugar para luego sentarme en el suelo y de mi sudadera saque una bolsa de sardinas secas, sus favoritas, siempre me los llevo conmigo para cualquier caso, compro de esto y se los llevo ya que es lo que más les gusta además de croquetas y latas de atún, al abrir la bolsa uno de ellos salió de su escondite y se acercaba poco a poco, el felino tenía el pelaje de diferentes tonos, negro, café, blanco y unos toques de amarillo, mezclados unos con otros, se acercó para que le diera y eso fue lo que hice, mientras el comía más felinos se acercaban para pedir comida, vacíe la bolsa para que todos comieran, mientras ellos comian los acariciaba, hace mucho que no hacia esto...pero no podía quedarme tranquilo, mi mente estaba llena de tantas preguntas de "que es lo que haré? Como lo puedo solucionar? Como detengo todo esto? Como acabar con esta pesadilla de la vida real?!"

-Como estará mi gato?- Cada vez me ponía más nervioso, no podía dejar de pensar en el, espero que esté bien, después de su rapto no me lo podía perdonar y más con esa pesadilla en la que moría enfrente mío estaba aun mas inquieto, que es lo que puedo hacer?!...y también...algo me llegó a la mente...

 **"Vete de aquí!"**

Aún me sigo preguntando el porque Karamatsu se encontraba ahí, lo estuve pensando y lo pensé aún más, algo me daba mala espina...y si...no no lo creo, no debería ser verdad o que tal que si lo sea? Sera acaso que Karamatsu haya aparecido ahí para advertirme de lo que va a pasar? Se habrá dado cuenta de todo? No, que tontería, cálmate Ichimatsu cálmate, no creo que esto tenga alguna conexión con esos sueños, pero...aaaaaagggh! Ni siquiera se de lo que estoy diciendo, no tiene sentido, en donde rayos encaja Karamatsu en todo esto?! ya no lo soporto más, solo quiero que esto acabe ya, ellos no han hecho ningún mal!

Ichimatsu estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer, se revolvía con mucha fuerza su cabello, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas, se encontraba serio, tenía muchas preguntas dentro de su cabeza, cada vez que tenia esos sueños a tenido malos presentimientos, no sabía porque en aquel momento su hermano Karamatsu se encontraba en ese sueño, solo pensó que tal vez le estaba advirtiendo de algo pero que? Algo que pasará más adelante tal vez? Solo quería que esas pesadillas se terminaran, tanto el de la vida real que las que a estado soñando, despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir algo por su pierna levanto su rostro solo para ver que uno de los gatos que alimento frotaba su cabeza en su pierna, Ichimatsu tomo eso como un gracias, como resultado lo cargo y lo abrazo, en esos momentos necesitaba compañía para calmarse pero no duro mucho ya que en ese instante...

-Muevanse malditos animales!-

-Es hora de trabajar! Tomen los gatos que puedan!-

En serio, esto tiene que ser una broma, porque ahora?!

Ichimatsu nunca se espero que el pasar el rato con sus gatos terminaría ya que fue interrumpido por nada más que aquellos sujetos...los felinos al sólo sentir la presencia de esas personas comenzaron su huida...pero no tenian suerte

-Eh? Vaya...oye Hiro parece que tenemos a un visitante...- uno de los sujetos logro ver a Ichimatsu dentro de ese mismo lugar, el mencionado apareció...

-Otra vez tu? Acaso no te cansas de esto?!- el mencionado se fue adentrando al lugar y acercándose hacia Ichimatsu, el gato que tenía Ichimatsu en brazos comenzó a erizar su pelaje antes de zafarse del agarre de los brazos para luego correr, sabia exactamente quien era esa persona pero le bloquearon el camino, uno de ellos tomo al gato con algo de rudeza...el gato solamente hizo un sonido que provenia de su hocico y comenzaba a mover sus patas para intentar aunque sea arañar al sujeto...

-Que crees que estás haciendo?!- Ichimatsu se dirigía hacia el sujeto pero el chico se atravesó, impidiendo que diera otro paso...

-Oye a donde crees que vas?- mostrando una sonrisa de lado

-Muevete, estas en mi camino!- Ichimatsu se estaba molestando, el chico de chaleco noto el enojo, le hizo una señal con los dedos al muchacho que tenía al gato, se acercó y le entrego al felino...

-Que rudeza la tuya pero eso no sirve- mientras hablaba, saco una pequeña navaja y la acerco al estómago del felino, Ichimatsu no creía lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos

-Me e estado preguntando, porque te interesan estos gatos? Ellos no entienden, no sienten, son sólo unos malditos animales al igual que cualquier otro que no sirven de nada, son sólo estorbos-

-Estas muy equivocado, el único que no entiende aqui eres tú, cabeza hueca, quien te crees que eres? Que es lo que te hicieron ellos como para que los castigues de esa forma?!- frunció el ceño, el chico solo reía

-En realidad nada, solo un chico que está aburrido de su vida y quiere algo nuevo, como por ejemplo...destripar animales, torturarlos, es digamos...un pasatiempo-

-Eres un maldito enfermo- no quería escucharlo más, apretaba sus manos formando puños...

-Enfermo? Jaja claro, llámame como quieras pero eso no afecta en lo absoluto...- miro al gato que trataba de zafarse del agarre y comenzó a tocarlo con la navaja varias veces, el gato más se asustaba...Ichimatsu estaba con los ojos muy abiertos al ver tal acción...

-Oye detente- pero el chico no le hizo caso, por cuenta propia detuvo la filosa arma justo en el centro del estómago del felino y luego observó a Ichimatsu

-Que pasaría si...hiciera esto?- y comenzó a deslizar la navaja lentamente haciendo que el gato hiciera un ruido, significado de dolor...Ichimatsu reaccionó...

-Ya basta!- había explotado, era la gota que derramó el vaso, como resultado le dió un puñetazo en el rostro de este haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, por la caída el muchacho soltó al gato y el gato salió huyendo...

-Hiro-San!- Ichimatsu estaba encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces en el rostro, uno de los golpes le dió justo en la nariz, haciendo que le sacara algo de sangre...

-No dejaré que les sigas haciendo más daño!- iba a dar otro golpe pero su puño fue detenido por el chico a quien golpeaba

-Vaya, pareces muy molesto, lo estás? No me digas que eso es todo lo que tienes?- apretó el puño de Ichimatsu haciendo que frunciera más el ceño, el chico lo golpeó al lado de su cabeza con la otra mano, con la fuerza del golpe Ichimatsu cayó a un lado, eso hizo que sangrara un poco pero eso no le importó, trató de levantarse pero unas manos se lo impidieron, los dos sujetos habían detenido su trabajo por ir a ayudar a su jefe, las rodillas de estos impedían que se levantara, con sus manos detenidas en su espalda le era difícil moverse

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Genial, simplemente genial y ahora que? Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por mi rostro, miré a aquel tipo, se levantó del suelo, comenzó a sacudir su ropa y se dirigió hacia mi y me observó...

-Fuiste tu, no es verdad maldito?!- le dije, el chico solamente río

-No se de que me estás hablando?- actuando inocente como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando

-No te hagas el imbécil! Tu lo hiciste! Tu le hiciste eso a esos gatos maldita sea!- mientras le preguntaba a gritos sentí como mi cabeza era presionada con mucha fuerza, siendo restregado contra el suelo, eso hizo que me quejara del dolor, pude sentir que era un pie lo que estaba sobre mi

-Más respeto hacia Hiro-San mocoso- respeto? Sí claro, como si me importara eso, nadie merece respeto y más por mierdas como el, presionaban más mi cabeza y mis brazos, dejándome inmóvil, haciendo mi esfuerzo de levantar la mirada pero por la maldita pata encima de mi solo pude alcanzar a ver al tonto que estaba enfrente mío, me irritaba

-Eso te pasa por meterte en nuestros asuntos pequeño gatito, en estos momentos estoy muy molesto por si no te has dado cuenta- me miro solo por unos segundos, cambio de repente su expresión a una confusa y dirigió su vista hacia la entrada, eso fue lo que alcance a ver

-Ya...suelten...me! Dejalos en paz!-

-Y que haremos con el Hiro-San?- pregunto el tipo que tenía su pata encima de mi cabeza, eso hizo que regresara la vista hacia ellos

-Obviamente nos lo llevaremos, le daremos a este pequeño gatito un castigo que nunca olvidará- ahora me estaba mirando de nuevo

-Además vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste- señaló su rostro que mostraba varios golpes que le había dado...por mi se lo merecía

-Vámonos- quitaron el pie de mi cabeza, me levantaron de la capucha de mi sudadera y con las manos aun en la espalda me llevaban, trataba de liberarme pero presionaban mis muñecas, justo en la entrada del lugar ya se encontraba un costal que se movía mucho y hacia ruido, eran mis gatos, tomo el costal y nos dirigimos hacia un vehículo de color negro, abrieron el portaequipaje y me arrojaron ahí...ante todo eso senti como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado...y en aquel momento pude notar algo...estaba sorprendido, acaso estaba soñando?...con la luz del a punto amanecer pude observar que en un poste de luz cerca de donde estaba hace unos momentos...vi a alguien...y ese alguien era nada más que...Karamatsu...porque? Y de pronto estaba envuelto en oscuridad...

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Karamatsu...- en serio era el? No no lo creo...sera que...?

-Veo que ya despertaste-

* * *

 **Ok, en el siguiente capitulo ya se vera como quien dice la "accion" que es lo que pasara despues? pronto lo veremos!**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y solo para decir que en estos momentos trabajo en mi otro Fanfic, al decir verdad trabajo en algunos que tengo en mente y pues de hecho me impide seguir con este xD pero son buenas ideas para los otros que estoy con la emocion de comenzarlos pero no, hasta que termine aunque los dos que estan en proceso y bueno solamente eso dire, espero vernos muy pronto...eso espero Dx**


End file.
